The Lady in the Verandah
by IceHaze
Summary: One blotched mission and he was already face to face with none other than the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom herself.


**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon/Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Author's Notes:** This is a story I've been meaning to tackle for about a year. It is dedicated especially to _Guardian of Winter_ (I hope that's you. Did you change your name?)who once asked if I could do a SasuUsa fic. This commissionesque story is for you.

* * *

Three brush strokes, he assured himself. Three brush strokes, and he would allow himself the privilege of one glance. Ten brush strokes, and he would allow himself the privilege of one stare. And if he finished grooming his horse entirely, he would run to the top of the hill and sneak a peek at the far off structure. It was such a majestic place: full of mystery and excitement. He wondered what exactly went on behind those gates that intrigued him so.

A light chuckle broke through the atmosphere.

"Daydreaming again, Sasuke?"

"Oh, I was just…"

"Ah. I understand."

He sighed before returning his attention back to the cremello mare before him. "Hey, Tekka, why do we have to be the ones cleaning the horses?"

"It's your job at the moment."

"But this place reeks! How can you stand to do something like this every day?"

He chuckled softly before running a hand through the unsettled horse. "Be careful what you say in front of them. They're sensitive, Sasuke. And I love animals. That's why I'm here. Don't you like Melody?"

Sasuke's hand reached out to pet his own horse who was also disturbed by the rude comment. "I do like Melody. It's just…I don't know. I thought I would be off doing other things by now."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, like…maybe…sword fighting? Oh! Or saving villagers from rampaging dragons!"

"That sounds like quite a dangerous job. I think for the moment, you better stick to tending to the stables. After all, all young men begin their journeys with humble tasks like these."

"Nuh-uh! Not my brother! He was already a squire before he was even eight! And I'm barely a page!"

"You can't compare yourself to him, Sasuke. Itachi is an exceptional being."

"Yeah, but I still envy him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wish I could be in his place. I mean, Itachi gets to practically live in the palace. And I bet he does a lot of cool things while he's there. It must be pretty awesome!"

"What is your fascination with the royal court?"

"I don't know. It's just…ever since my big brother became a knight, I've been so curious about what he does when he goes to the palace. I mean, it must be way better than cleaning up muck every morning. I just…I just wish I could do something that amazing someday."

"Daydreaming never got anyone anywhere, Sasuke. Keep to your brush and mind yourself."

"But…"

"We're the Uchiha clan aren't we? Guardians to the royal court. It wouldn't be unlikely for you to follow in your brother's footsteps."

A big smile spread across his face, and he eagerly went back to working out the muscles of his horse. And satisfied with his refocus on work, Tekka continued on grooming until a few footsteps interrupted the peaceful moment.

"Oi, Tekka. I need you for a second."

"What's wrong, Inabi?"

As Tekka exited the stables to speak, Sasuke snuck a carrot for Melody and her companion. Lunch had long gone for the two, but he could never pass up the opportunity to spoil his horses.

"Hey, Melody. What do you think about the royal court? You go there sometimes too."

The horse brayed before she bobbed her head up and down.

"That amazing huh? I can't wait until I become a knight like Itachi. I'll become even stronger than him too."

She whinnied before blowing air into Sasuke's dark hair.

"What do you mean? I _will_ be stronger than my brother."

Sasuke pouted as the rest of the horses seemed to take amusement in his statement as well. He pulled Melody closer until the two were eye to eye.

"Don't be so mean. Together, we can become the best partners in the Silver Millennium, stronger even than the court of the Moon. So what do you say? Want to be partners someday? We'll go off on the best adventures! You in?"

The horse nickered and tapped her hoof in approval.

"That's the spirit!"

"What are you two going on about now?"

Sasuke nervously laughed upon Tekka's return. His anxiety was halted by a soft shove from Melody.

"I was just keeping Melody in high spirits. That's all."

"Well that's good to hear. But I'm afraid I will have to leave you be, Sasuke."

"Tekka, are you going off somewhere?"

"Yes. Your father has an important letter he wants delivered to Itachi. I'll have to take some time away from here to go give it to him. But you keep tending to the stables. I'll be back as soon as I can to help you finish off cleaning."

He couldn't believe his luck. This wasn't a coincidence. The Goddess had given him this golden opportunity. With a mischievous chuckle and encouragement from Melody, he quickly caught up to a retreating Tekka.

"Oi, Tekka. Why don't you let me deliver that letter?"

"Huh? You?"

"Yeah. It's obvious you don't want to go, so I can take the letter for you."

"Thanks, Sasuke. But you're a little too young to be going off to the castle on your own."

"But I'm already nine! A-and I'll be ten later this year! You have to stop treating me like a kid."

"I…don't…know."

"Please Tekka?"

"Why are you so keen on going? Don't tell me it's about your fantasies. This is just a delivery Sasuke. Don't expect anything more to this."

"I know, it's just that the only times I ever go to the village are to shop with mom and to see my friends. Even then I always have an escort. Tekka, I just want to leave this place for once on my own. I'm tired of always being out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Sasuke…"

"And I'll be good. I promise, I will! It's just…I never get out."

"Yes, but the village…"

"And you always say that I'm too young. Well, how can I grow if you don't give me a chance?"

Tekka sighed deeply before blowing away a strand of hair. "The letter needs to be delivered to Itachi. It's not that hard of an assignment really. But I'm not sure about you taking Melody with you on your own, so you'll have to get Teyaki to give you a ride to the village on his ox cart. Otherwise it will take you all afternoon just to reach there. And I don't want to see you getting sidetracked. You are to come straight there and straight back. Understood?"

"Mmm. I understand."

"Good. Now listen to these instructions. Your brother is part of the royal guards. They live in a special section of the castle. When you pass the first set of main gates straight from the road follow the long path of fountains until you get to the eighth pillar on your right. You should see a path right by it. Follow that right path until it ends, and you'll reach a large training field. There you will find the knight quarters. Just ask for your brother and deliver the letter. Am I understood?"

"Eighth pillar down the fountain path until I get to the training field. Got it."

"Good. Now hurry along."

"No problem! Thanks Tekka!"

The elation breached his rim. He was more than excited about the trip. It was all he could do to stay seated quietly as he rode alongside the old man in his ox cart. He recalled minimal conversation and gave the occasional 'is that so' to feign interest. But even he could no longer pretend to care about what Teyaki was saying as the cart continued slowly into the village. And when Teyaki gave Sasuke the command to return back to that particular spot after his errand, he barely recalled the wave of recognition as he rushed through the village roads.

There were people running in and out of shops, novelty masks being sold on a small cart, various scents of food wafting in the air, meows and barks, chattering and giggling, running and playing. It was everything a busy village should be. But even the prospect of freshly baked bread was not enough to hinder his mission, for he forsook it all and continued down the road toward his destination. After a long time of walking, the noise began to fade in the distance. The chirping of birds replaced it as well as the sounds of rushing water. He followed the stream all the way down a winding path until he reached an open field. And with it, his eyes glistened in wonder as the royal castle stood peacefully in all its glory for him to behold.

He wasted no time and ran as fast as he could toward the main gates. He stopped his run abruptly upon the readied stance of the guards.

"Who goes there?"

His eyes scanned the towers to his right and left as he noticed several archers with drawn bows. This was sacred territory. Security spared no expense.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Lord Itachi on behalf of the Uchiha Guardians." He flashed the crest of his clan for the guards to see.

"Very well."

He sprinted with caution the minute the gates were raised, and once inside it was everything he ever imagined it to be.

There was never such a grander estate in his life. The walkway of fountain pillars alone towered high above him. The way the water fell from each made the path that much more magical for him. The stones below him had individual characters carved into them. He could only imagine the names to be something of great significance to the royal family. The land was filled with trees, brush, vines and gazebos—lush greenery that surpassed even that of the forests from which he hailed. And at the end of it all was the castle—so much more grandeur than anything he had seen in paintings. No literary master could construct the poetry which would give it the justice it deserved.

"Hurry up and get those linens to the rooms!"

His eyes stopped examining the structure of the establishment and went right to the people that inhabited it.

There were maids scurrying about the land to tend to their duties. Several workers crouched around gardens and flower beds while others painted over the faded colors of pillars. Several animals began to frolic about the open fields and take to the fountains for water. Women gossiped as they played their daily game of badminton. A minstrel accompanied their game and strung chords of his beloved instrument. There were also archers poised for practice as they shot at wooden targets from quite a distance. And it excited him greatly to hear a familiar voice of a commanding officer and the eager response of his squad as they marched in unison around the small courtyard.

"Easy strokes, Geoff. Easy strokes. Your movement should be in one fluid motion. Up and down. Don't get choppy."

"Yes, captain."

"And Koji, make sure to widen your stance a little more. Your balance will be affected."

"Of course, captain."

Sasuke barely repressed the excitement and ran up to the middle of the training soldiers, leaving the knights completely aghast to the break of royal protocol.

"Big brother!"

The young man forgot himself momentarily at the rare presence of his younger brother. "Men, continue your training." He closed the distance with a sprint of his own. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Tekka, sent me here to deliver a letter to you." He waved the small envelope in the middle of the air for his brother to take. And when he did, Sasuke waited patiently as his brother's eyes scanned the writing of the note inside carefully.

"Hmm. Wait here for a minute, Sasuke. I'll be right back."

Even without his brother's tutelage, the battle cries of men as they continued to train never let up. It was amazing to see how a simple command from an instructor embedded itself deeply into the hearts of these knights. And Sasuke wondered if someday he could be as great a Lord Knight as his brother.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sasuke. Give this to father as soon as you can."

He nodded in confirmation before turning his back to his brother. It was very rarely that he managed to see his brother since he became a knight; there was so much he wanted to ask him about life in the palace. But perhaps it was a story better kept for another day as he knew his brother was hard at work training. If he was going to show everyone how mature he had become, he needed to keep his daydreams and childish ways under check.

One last glance around the estate is what he allowed himself. He tried to keep everything in memory. The stone path, the fountains, the trees, the flowers, the people, the sounds, the smells and the castle itself. He never wanted to forget it. And as he did the final inspection on the archways to the entrance of the castle, he let his eyes drift to a flash of movement beyond a far tower to the eastern section of the estate. There, far off in the distance, was something he could only guess to be a spectacular balcony of sorts. And with it was someone he deemed to be alone. The person was undoubtedly female, and she paced about the open balcony of the tower for what he assumed to be some kind of inspection as her head darted left and right to the land below her. Perhaps she was a soldier, someone head of security and simply making the final rounds. Or perhaps she was a maid, allowing herself to daydream as she finished cleaning. But whatever the reason, he didn't have the opportunity to ponder on it more when he heard his name being called and the stern face of his brother offer him a raised eyebrow that signaled it was time for him to leave the premises. He sighed but nodded. And when he turned once more to the tower, he saw that the entire place was vacant. The girl was gone.

His walk back to the meeting place was less than enthusiastic. The inevitable end of his outing was approaching and with it, the inevitable welcome of horse feces. But fantasies never did transpire for long.

"Sasuke? Are you here hunting ingredients for your mom's dinner again?"

The boy turned around immediately to an area by a house that was ridden with smoke and flames. He noticed the strong build of a smiling man who struck down at flamed iron every so often.

"Mr. Haruno?"

"If you are, don't forget the Kino stand. Of course, it wouldn't be Sasuke without the sauce, kay?"

His smile was unsure while the man boasted a loud laugh at his own poor jokes.

"But being out here on your own this time? Your parents must trust you a lot."

"Yes, well, I was just running an errand to the castle."

"The palace, huh? Oh, your parents must really trust you if they gave you a task that important." One stomp to fuel the flames and he struck at the forged sword again. "It was only yesterday you and my daughter were playing with make-believe monsters and here you are, already delivering important documents to the royals. I suspect that it won't be long, then, until I see you bear the emblem of the royal knights."

He raised his chin with pride. "Of course! I'm going to be a strong knight someday. Just like my big brother."

The man's toothy smile reassured Sasuke's confidence.

"Children do grow up after all and leave the nest. It's the natural course of life. Even my own daughter is rarely at the house anymore. Although it makes me happy to see her grow, I do have to admit that it makes work a little harder for me. Say speaking of nests, maybe I should hire a bird for my deliveries. They say a pigeon will pitch in at the pith of a plight. Ha ha!"

Another unsteady smile returned. He was ready to leave and end the torture of groan induced puns. But just as he took the first steps to vacate the area, one word returned from the recesses of his mind and he was now completely alert before the laughing man.

"Did you say 'deliveries'?"

"Hmm? Ah, I did. As a matter of fact that's actually what I'm trying to figure out at the moment. Business has been booming lately, and I've been busy forging weapons day in and out. That alone is enough but getting these delivered all throughout town and to the royals…I guess it exhausts me. Maybe I need to take something for it. Ah, well the old-tale remedy for fatigue is a hardboiled egg and a cup of tea. After all, it wouldn't be _eggs_haution without it right, Sasuke? Ha ha!"

He could endure it. It was worth it. Any obstacle, hardship or pun thrown at him he would live and endure because in the end, it was all worth it. There was no way any of this was a coincidence anymore. This was his fate in progress.

"Mr. Haruno!"

"Hmm?"

"I can do those deliveries for you!"

"You, Sasuke? Are you sure? What about your parents? Will they be okay with this?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I have my own way of getting here too. So don't worry about that either."

"Well I suppose if you think you can handle it. Speaking of handles…"

"I have to get going now, Mr. Haruno. But I'll come back first thing in the morning!"

He sprinted away before the next words escaped the man's mouth. And he found himself once again ignoring Teyaki as they trekked along the road to home. He made a mad dash to the stables, finished his duties much quicker than usual and left behind a puzzled Tekka. As soon as he was home he helped tidy up the house and ready the table for dinner without his mother's commands. And while shoveling down two bowls of rice into his mouth, he earned the questioning stares of both his parents.

"Sasuke, how was your day?"

"It was fine, mom."

"You seem to be in a good mood. Anything new happen?"

"Actually, I went into town…with Uncle Teyaki of course." He was sure his father would have thrown a fit if he didn't add in that small detail.

"And what, sweetheart, would you be doing at the village?"

"Well, I delivered a letter to Itachi."

"Letter?" His father scrutinized the envelope his son dug out of a small parcel.

"See? Itachi wrote you back a letter after he read the one you wrote for him."

"Hmm, I see."

Sasuke smiled as he waited for some type of acknowledgement to his well accomplished task. It came in the form of a nod, and he smiled even more as he looked over to his proud mother.

As they continued to eat their meal, he steadily eased the light conversation into the next topic.

"Say, father…"

"Yes?"

"Actually, I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Well, while I was at the village today, I ran into Mr. Haruno."

"Oh, and how is he?"

"Good. But he's having a problem right now."

"And what kind of problem would that be?"

"Well, he, uh, is having a problem getting his weapons delivered on time. And his business is picking up, so thinking it was the right thing to do I offered to help him. I was wondering if it would be okay to go to the village early morning to help."

"And what of your work here?"

"Yes, but…"

He was saved from the predicament from his mother who placed a gentle hand on his father's arm.

"Sweetheart, Sasuke here is trying to show you how much he's grown. Don't you think it's only right to let him take up more responsibility? Besides, he wasn't going to stay in the stables forever. He is your son after all."

He smiled at his mother's wink.

"And how will you get to the village every day on time? Your uncle can't very well take you in his cart every morning."

"I was planning to take Melody. And before you stop me, I just want you to know that I've been riding her since I was five. I'm really good with her and we'll be fine together. I promise."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm."

He waited patiently again, and it wasn't until his father nodded that he found his whole body shake with excitement. This was really happening. He was really leaving the stables.

Sleep didn't come easily that night and when he did manage to slumber the night away, he found himself dreaming of the exciting adventures that would await him. And as he rode down the path to the village with Melody, he eagerly awaited the assignments laid before him. While the job itself wasn't that great, it was an improvement. And with the deliveries came more opportunities.

There were times when he would have to make trips to the meadows beyond the village and each time, he made it a point to pass by the road lying next to the palace. Each time he did, he would watch the busy people toil away at work. And he thought to himself, someday, _someday…_that would be him down there alongside his brother. A kick to Melody and the two were off again. As they galloped across the fields he noticed yet again the strange figure in the distance. It was that girl in the balcony again. He wondered what she did as she once again paced about the area. But he was left with no time to wonder on her story as the two exited the area for their next destination.

His deliveries continued every day, and with it, new places he had not yet explored. Some days he entered inside the castle. Those were the days he loved the most. It was the only time he could converse with his brother. Other days he visited old huts by the nearby lake. But each time, he always made sure to pass by the area just outside the palace. It was the only time he could spare a glance at his guilty pleasure. And the only time he could catch a glimpse of the young girl in the eastern tower. There was just something odd about it. When he did manage to trek by the castle, the girl was always gazing out into the land at two hours past high sun. It was almost a ritual for her. Perhaps it was just the time she was scheduled to clean or make rounds? But whatever the reason, and despite how trivial it seemed, he was genuinely intrigued by the girl. There was just something about her that he found fascinating. And he wondered what the girl thought of the world behind those royal gates. Was it as exhilarating as the legends told by minstrels deemed it to be?

Each day, he caught glimpses of the girl and at times, he would circle to the side of the tower on the way back to the village to steal a better look at her. He couldn't get very close, but he did learn new things of her each time he managed a peek. She was a slender girl with long blonde hair. How he wished he could see her eyes. Were they a vivid green? A sparkling hazelenut? Or perhaps a bright blue? The next day he caught a glimpse of her white dress. Was she a member of the royal court? Was she a close friend to the royals? And with each passing day he could not help but be drawn to this mysterious girl he knew nothing about.

But it was one fateful day that changed his life forever.

It was a day he had not even been scheduled to make deliveries and so he tended to the stables with Tekka, completely oblivious to destiny which had already crept up behind him.

"Sasuke?"

Both Tekka and Sasuke straightened their stance in Fugaku's presence.

"Father?"

"I know it's your day off, but I have an assignment for you if you're willing."

"Yes, of course!"

"I have a parcel that needs to be delivered to the queen."

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

Fugaku immediately felt the need to dissipate unnecessary excitement. "This parcel itself, however, needs to be delivered to the head of the royal security. You are to deliver this to a man by the name of Lord Gale."

"Oh…uh…yes, sir." He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Now, you know where the training field is, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, if you circle behind that, you will see a pond and right next to it is a door with a feather engraved onto the stone wall right above it. You are to enter that door, make an immediate right upon the first hallway you see and continue down that path. When you get to the next intersection, look for two banners. One will be silver and one will be gold. The silver one is the hallway you want to take next. Follow that all the way down again and you'll eventually see a cherry wood door. Knock softly on the door, leave the parcel with Lord Gale and exit the castle immediately."

"I understand, sir. I'll do as you say." He paused when his father's right hand firmly held his shoulder in place.

"Now listen to me, Sasuke. This is extremely vital for you to know."

"Sir?"

"Under no circumstance must you interact with anyone other than Lord Gale inside that castle. This means _anyone_. You are to go in and out without being spotted. You are to keep to yourself, mind yourself and speak to no one."

"Why, sir?"

"People like us do not converse with those of the royal family."

"What do you mean by people like u—"

"Just do as your told, young man."

He immediately stood in alert. "Yes, sir."

"Remember, Sasuke. No one."

He nodded before mounting his horse and taking off again toward the castle.

After flashing the Uchiha crest hanging around his neck to the guards, he and Melody entered the courtyard carefully. It was the same way he left it. He wondered if they ever did anything different or if this was just the way their life was every day? But he shrugged it off. It was still better than having to clean up after animals.

Melody whinnied softly as he tied her reigns to the wooden polls in the ground near the pond.

"It's okay, Melody. I won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."

The horse brayed and snorted before settling down to devour the snacks her master had left her.

Sasuke looked to and fro and entered the door quietly. There was no one in sight, and he sighed in relief to that little fact before continuing with his father's directions. Everything was exactly as his father had instructed until he came across the intersection with the two banners. And it was then that he dropped his jaw at the new dilemma. They were both silver.

"Which way? Which way?"

Each hallway looked the same albeit different pictures and ornaments hung on the walls. His father had given him no further clues as to what path he should take, and so he stood in complete puzzlement as to what to do next.

"Did you tell Ellie to send the maids to the patio? The laundry still needs to be hung to dry. If you leave them too long in that bucket, they'll develop a smell from the water."

Not knowing where to hide and remembering what his father said, he quickly made a sharp turn right and ran down the hallway in haste.

"What was that sound?"

Faster and faster he ran, down several hallways. At each turn, he saw a new shadow creep up. With quick reflexes, he continued down the maze of corridors, careful to avoid exposure. And after a long series of twists and turns down the labyrinth, he leaned heavily against the wall to catch his breath. After verifying that not a soul had spotted him, he scanned the area only to realize that he had no clue as to where he was now. He groaned in frustration.

"Father's going to kill me."

He dropped his head in defeat, upset at having blotched his mission. It was only a few steps later that his eyes barely caught a glimpse of a door with a reddish hue to it. He thought nothing of the silver bird engraved on it, nor the rare text of an ancient language.

"Well, it's red. And cherries are red right? So this must be the cherry wood door." He didn't know what kind of wood the door was made of, but it was a red nonetheless. And with a feel of relief washing over him, he walked over to the door and knocked softly.

No sound came forth.

He knocked softly again.

Yet not a stir was heard to acknowledge the knocking.

Impatient with the lack of response, he opted for a slightly harder knock. And when that didn't work, he held no reserve and banged as hard as he could for the door to open. It did…and along with it a young girl who was mildly alarmed to his presence and not at all impressed with the rude gesture.

"I…I…uh…"

The girl poked her head out and looked left and right of the hallway. Whoever she was looking for was most certainly not around.

"Where are they when you need them?" She sighed in frustration at the boy who left his mouth agape. "I assume there was a reason to your knock?"

He held his hands over his mouth before any words could escape him. It was too late as he had been seen by someone. But at the least, he could keep to the rest of his promise.

"Well?"

Sasuke shook his head violently.

"No, what?"

He shook his head again.

"Boy, it is quite rude not to respond to a question when it has been asked. Now I asked you patiently as to why you insisted on breaking down my door. And so I command you to give me a response now."

"I'm _not_ little. And you're probably not much older than me anyway, so don't act all high and mighty by giving _me_ commands!"

He quickly clasped a hand to his mouth. He had blotched it again.

"I beg your pardon?"

He flinched momentarily from her piercing glare. But there was no point in holding reserve to his father's orders anymore. Nor was there a point in holding reserve to an attitude he deemed to haughty for his taste.

"For your information, lady, I'm on an important mission!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes. My father entrusted me with delivering this parcel to a man named Lord Gale."

"Then your father must not have given you good instructions, for Lord Gale is on another tower, west from here."

He cursed under his breath. He had made a wrong turn.

"Oh."

"Now, run along and finish your mission, and we'll pretend this exchange never happened. Go on now."

When the boy before her made no further movement to leave, she sighed once more.

"What is it now?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me where it is. I got kind of lost coming here."

A long, deep sigh echoed in the hallway before the girl reluctantly relented and gently closed the door behind her.

"Very well. Follow me."

He walked carefully behind the girl as she led him down several corridors. And all the way, he soaked in every detail about the castle. Red rugs with gold embroidery, small tables with all kinds of vases and flower arrangements, various photos hanging on the walls from times he deemed to be much older, and of course the emblem of a crescent moon that appeared on almost every banner they passed.

"There's a lot of crescent moons here."

"They're the emblem of the royals after all."

"Yeah. I wonder what they're like."

"Who?"

"The royals, I mean. I've never met one."

He pouted at the girl as she looked at him with unhidden curiosity and a raised eyebrow.

"Well I haven't!"

"I see."

"I bet they're pretty stuck up."

"That's quite bold of you to say."

"Well my dad told me that people like us don't talk to them. It made me think that the royals think too much of themselves so that's why they don't want to talk to us. And by 'us' I mean regular common folk like me."

"You're a very rude little boy. I hope you realize that."

"I'm just being honest. Or are they really not that bad?"

The girl simply smirked in response. "Well here you go. As promised. That's Lord Gale's room." Her head nodded over to a door with a reddish coloring of wood.

"Oh, okay. Thanks lady."

"You're welcome. Now please try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes. I will."

The girl retreated quietly, giving the occasional greeting to the maids that walked by her. Upon her return to the room, she made a brief note of the still missing guards and muttered phrases of incompetence to her wards. When the red door was closed once more, she quickly continued her daily ritual. Her footsteps echoed quietly off her lavish balcony and she sighed with only half content at the silence that greeted her in her treasured hiding spot, a silence broken by a squeal of delight.

"Oh wow! That's the patio!"

She quickly jumped out of the way as the boy paid no mind to her and ran into the room towards the balcony. Her head darted every which way, so sure that she had locked the door behind her. Eyes tiredly narrowed at the intrusive creature before her.

"Where _are_ those guards?" she muttered quietly.

"Oh wow, you can see the knights from here!" He giggled in delight as he leaned heavily on the railing and stared out to view the entire estate. "Wow, you can even see past the meadow. It's great!"

Her dress glided smoothly along with her as she approached him with suspicion.

"Boy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just dropped the package and followed you here. 'Cause I don't know where to exit. Oh look!"

She sighed when he ran about the area, jumping on the white chairs and tables, knocking over several parasols and playing about the rails. All the while, his chuckles of excitement overshadowed her tired breaths as she attempted to keep the place in order.

"Is this all yours?"

After a few more adjusments of the establishment and a quick hand through her ruffled dress, she followed his lead and leaned on the rails beside him.

"This is my room if that's what you mean."

"I wish I had a place like this. My room is nothing like yours. It must be pretty cool to get to live here every day."

"Hmm. Something like that."

"You should see _my_ room. It's so small and doesn't even have a window. I bet it's cooler living here. You can do whatever you want too, right? And I bet all kinds of amazing things happen. All I ever do is clean horses and deliver packages."

"You travel on your own?"

"Yes, all the time on Melody. She's my horse, you know?"

"Ah. So you're the boy I see every now and then riding across the fields."

"Yeah, how did you…" he gasped with wide eyes. He looked left and saw the vines circling the wide stone designs of the railing. He looked right and noticed more pillars holding the structure together. He looked up to see the roof of the balcony shielding them from the intense rays of the sun. He looked down at the stone floor and jumped to hear the echoes travel across the balcony. And when he spun around to face the girl once more he held a finger in her direction.

"It's quite rude to point, boy."

"Y-you…it's…"

"Yes?"

"You're her!"

"Hmm?"

"The lady I always see up at the tower. You're her!"

"Lady, huh?" She smiled softly at him before glancing back at the courtyard and supporting herself once more on the rails. "I suppose I am."

"I've always wanted to meet you."

"Is that so? Why now?"

"Well I thought about your story."

"Story?"

"When I first saw you, I had so many questions about you. Like what you really look like up close. Why you always clean the patio at two hours past high sun and why you always wear that dress? I guess I just thought there was more to you and wondered if I ever met you, if you could tell me what it's like. To live here I mean."

"Well, first of all, this is a verandah. It's not a patio. Secondly, I don't clean it. Thirdly, there is not much for me to tell about this place. It is what it is."

"No way! Come on. Like tell me what you do every day. I mean, besides come out to the verandah."

"Nothing really. I attend banquets, sign some papers, watch my mother work…the usual."

"That's better than my work."

"Oh? And what is it you do exactly?"

"I just deliver weapons to people's houses and clean the stables."

"That sounds a lot more interesting than my job."

"Yeah right. At least here you can eat all sorts of great food, live in cool rooms, wear awesome outfits, fight with swords and go off on adventures." He frowned when the girl held her hand to her mouth to suppress giggles.

"Boy, I think the minstrels' fairy tales have fed your mind to the clouds. There's nothing to this place except the stone walls that surround you."

"Tch. Whatever," he abruptly turned away.

"It's true. What you do sounds much more interesting. You get to see the world."

"Yeah, well it only sounds interesting because you're just some chambermaid."

"_Chambermaid_?" She couldn't stop her body from bending over in laughter as her companion blushed in agitation.

"Well whatever you are. I don't know."

"You think a chambermaid dresses as elegantly as I do? Or lives in a room as splendid as this?"

"Okay, well then maybe you're like a royal advisor or something."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I suppose that would be a fair statement."

"Yeah, well, that's probably why life isn't as exciting for you. You just take other people's orders. But if you were the actual queen or even her daughter, your life would be way more exciting."

She threw her head back in laughter. He pouted at her mockery.

"And how is that so?"

"Because they have everything they could ever want whenever they want it. Plus, everyone listens to them; they never have to take orders from others and they _never_ have to clean up poop everyday."

"Everything they ever wanted? You're such a silly boy."

"Am not! Also, the royals get to travel a lot. They get to go to different lands and meet other princesses and princes. And then the knights go with her. And they also get to do amazing things."

"I hardly consider those journeys an adventure. Most of the things that transpire in those outings are nothing more than foreign policy at work. You know, arranged marriages, negotiations and treaties…things like that."

"That…does sound a little boring. But still! It's better than being a stable boy. At least they get to leave the country."

"Perhaps. But having the ability to go where you want to go whenever you can and want to. There's merit to that."

"I never go where I want to go."

"You may not always have the means but you have the freedom to, correct? And what about all your delivery trips? You can come and go as you please, do you not?"

"Yeah…I guess. But that doesn't change anything! I'm still going to be a knight someday."

"A knight?"

"Yes. Just like my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, maybe you know him. His name is Itachi. He's the Lord Knight and captain to the royal knights."

"Ah, then yes. I do know him."

"Really? Then tell me, is he a really strong knight? My father always talks about how great of a knight my brother is. Is he really that big a deal?"

"Oh, yes. He is. Strong, courageous, loyal, fearless, devoted…he is a very powerful knight and a great person. I can tell many great things will come of him." Her eyes darted to the boy's fallen head. "But perhaps many great things will come of you as well if you're anything like him."

His wide grin bared his teeth. "I am! But lady, you talk as if you know my brother really well. Are you two friends?"

"Hardly. But I have spoken with him on occasions."

"Really? How come?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of protocol and leave it at that."

"Oh, I get it. You must clean their laundry."

"Excuse me?"

"The knights. You must help do the laundry for them, or polish their weapons, right?"

"Didn't we establish that I wasn't a chambermaid?"

"Oh, then are you like an advisor to them too? Do you give Itachi orders on what to do?"

Her smile was wide. "Perhaps that would be a fair statement as well."

"That sounds so cool! Hey, could you tell me how…" he immediately bit his tongue when his shadow had shifted form.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that my father told me to come straight home after I delivered the parcel."

"Ah. In that case you wouldn't want to worry him now, would you?"

"No, I better get going. But we can talk another time, can't we?"

She let out a small giggle before settling on the elegant white chair near the rail. "I suppose we'll let the Goddess answer that."

"Uh, okay then. But…how do I…?"

"The quickest way to exit is to take two lefts then right then left again. Go straight and pass three intersections of the hallway and make another left. You'll be out the door to the pond in no time."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"Good. Now run along, and boy?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get…_distracted_ on your way out."

"Okay I won't."

Before skipping out of the verandah he turned once more to her inquisitive eyes.

"My name's Sasuke, by the way."

"Well then young Sasuke, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, and what's your name, lady?"

She smiled lazily at the newly earned nickname. "It's Serenity."

"Serenity, huh? That's a pretty name, lady. But I have to go now. See ya!"

He ignored her shaking head as he sped out of her room.

The ride home was nothing short of uneventful. And as he approached the household and waited for his mother to finish setting the table for their evening meal, he endured only a mild reprimand from his father who insisted on knowing the reasons for his delay. But he merely smiled patiently and replied with a lame excuse about his horse being tired. He wasn't so sure his father was quite keen on accepting that piece of information as valid.

"You didn't speak to anyone while delivering the package, did you Sasuke?"

"No, sir," he flinched upon announcing that little white lie.

"Good. Well, I suppose all is well then. I will make it a point that you get a couple of days of rest to ensure your horse is in top condition. We can't wear the girl out, after all."

"Yes, sir."

"All right you two. Enough business. Come and eat."

The two complied with Mikoto's request and settled around the table to begin their meal. Throughout the time, Sasuke could not contain the enjoyment from having visited the castle and actually speaking to one of the inhabitants of the palace. So giddy with this realization, he had not originally noticed his mother patting his head to settle down his foot tapping.

"My, my. What has got you smiling? Did something good happen to you today?"

He carefully watched his father raise an eyebrow as he delicately cut his piece of meat.

"W-well, it's just that…I saw big brother do a demonstration today and I thought how someday I can be like him. Then I can be a strong knight that protects the royal court." He poked only one eye open when his mother rubbed his hair roughly.

"I'm sure you'll be as strong a knight as Itachi someday. Don't you think so too, Fugaku?"

"Ah. Just keep working hard like you are now."

"I will, sir."

"Speaking of royal court, I was in the village the other day visiting some friends. Apparently, the royals will be making a short trip to the eastern kingdom soon."

"Arranged marriage?"

"Not at all. I think the queen is waiting until a few more years for that. By then, the princess should have her role completely memorized. No, this visit will be to advance her training. I believe there is a dispute between the kingdom of the east and its northern village. I'm not quite sure entirely, but the women made it sound as if territory is a key issue. I'm still not sure if sending out the young princess would be a good idea, though. Don't you think this is a dispute best settled by more knowledgeable people?"

Fugaku took a large gulp of water before answering his wife. "It's not unusual for a queen to handle foreign disputes like these. I'm certain her majesty simply wants her daughter prepared for when she takes over by gaining experience in foreign policy. The sooner she acquires the knowledge in how to negotiate treaties by making her own rational decisions, the better off she'll be when she assumes the title of queen."

"I suppose that does make sense. But wouldn't it be wise to send experienced personnel to aide her?"

"She has to learn how to do this on her own. If she always has someone there watching her, she'll depend too much on them and never be able to make her own decisions. One can't grow unless the opportunity to do so is available."

Sasuke smiled when his father placed another piece of meat onto his plate. He was sure the glint in his eye was directed at him.

Mikoto too smiled at the subtle exchange between father and son. "Yes, and oh! Speaking of the princess, I ran into something quite special on my way back."

Both men waited patiently for Mikoto to unfold the small scrap of cloth that she tucked away in her book. "I found this while on my way back from the village. An artist at the village managed to replicate the oil painting of Serenity and transfer it into this cloth. See? Isn't it unique?"

"Serenity?" Sasuke's ears had already twitched at the name.

Mikoto turned the cloth around for the two to inspect. And on it, was a young lady with long golden hair tied in two buns and bright cerulean eyes. She bore a white dress with circular epaulets, and a gold pearl bracelet adorned her right hand. Two crescent moon earrings dangled from each ear, shaped nicely by golden curls of hair falling around them. Her posture remained regal and only the slightest hint of a smile was staring back at them.

"Isn't she beautiful? I wish someday I could have a daughter just like her."

"Now, now Mikoto. Let's not get carried away."

"Oh, you. I was just teasing." She stuck a playful tongue out at her husband but upon the screech of a wooden chair sliding back, she and her partner turned to the small dark haired boy who stared in awe at the cloth.

"Sasuke?"

He ignored his father and continued to point. "Mom, who is that?"

He blushed at the laughs from both his mother and father.

"Sweetheart, this is Princess Serenity."

"Princess?" he whispered back.

"Yes, as in the daughter of the queen."

"I…I didn't know that."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think you've ever seen any portraits of the royal family. Have you, Sasuke?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well next time I go into town, I'll see if I can bring back a small painting. You know, one time while I was speaking with Kushina she told me about…"

But he could no longer focus on of her words. He continued to watch the face of the young woman even as his mother began to fold away the small cloth.

_Well, are you part of the royal court?_

_I suppose that would be a fair statement. _

If only he had paid attention to the unbound mirth hidden in those eyes and the derisive smirk she occasionally granted him the luxury of seeing in response to his ignorant retorts.

_You think a chambermaid dresses as elaborately as I do?_

_Let's just say it's a matter of protocol and leave it at that._

Sasuke eyes widened with recognition, his mouth fell soon after. And as the blurred voices of his parents conversing more in the political affairs of the royals echoed somewhere in the far off distance, he could only think of the young girl from earlier that day. It was a miraculous twist of fate that had befallen him, for he, Sasuke Uchiha, had a personal encounter with none other than the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom herself. And he thought with a shake of anticipation to the near future whether the Goddess was on his side once more.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Gasp. Sasuke meets Serenity. I wonder what will become of this in the far off future? Up to your imagination since it's a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you luvz the story.

_~Icehaze_


End file.
